HPDM: Plaything, Claything
by saint.my.ass
Summary: Harry is back from his honeymoon, Hermione question him, Harry's got news for his husband and the ending is just that secret news coming to life. Better than it sounds? That's up to you. Anal, F/F, Language, M/M, MPreg, Oneshot, Other, UST, WAFF, Yaoi, Yu


"Harry

"Harry!"

Harry looked up when he heard his name. A smile spread on his face when he saw the bushy haired woman rushing up towards him.

Throwing herself in his arms, Hermione beamed at him.

"Hi, Mione." Harry said, grinning at her.

"Oh, it's been a while since I saw you!" Hermione smiled, before smirking and asking, "How was the honeymoon?"

A blush spread on Harry's cheeks.

"That good, huh?" Hermione wriggled her eyebrows at him.

"Better." Harry smiled.

"How was Italy then?" she asked, and another smirk cam upon her lips as she asked, "Or did you just see the inside of the hotel room?"

Harry blushed again.

"No comment."

"No worries, the blush on your cheeks says it all!" Hermione squealed. "Did you get a chance to try the stuff I gave you?"

"Hermione!" Harry blushed furiously. "Behave! We're in a pub, for Merlin's sake!"

"So you did then. How were they?" She smirked knowingly.

Harry sighed, still blushing.

"Absolutely amazing. A change of subject or place now, please?"

"Which one was your favorite?" she smiled, loving the way he squirmed.

"Umm... the one with the sharp thing on the top, you know, the one that had those round things in the bottom and the... umm... three dildo-tree things on the sides..." Harry's face was completely scarlet by now.

"Oh, that one!" She beamed at him. "I never took you for the kinky type, Harry. Or maybe I did, I did after all put it in the gift basket. Though, I would have guessed that Draco would like it the most..."

"Oh, I certainly did!" Draco came over, smiling in a way that looked awfully like a smirk. He sneaked an arm around Harry's waist.

"We both did. Didn't we, babe?" Draco nipped at Harry's ear.

Harry just moaned and tilted his head up for a kiss.

Draco leaned down and kissed him. Then he turned to Hermione again, leaving Harry in blurriness.

"Now, Hermione, stop torturing my wife. Only I am allowed to do that." He smirked, squeezed Harry's ass, and walked back to Pansy, whom had been giving him a similar questioning. Though his answers was certainly more details and without the blushing, though Pansy had blushed a little.

Hermione giggled at Harry's dazed expression.

"So he's that good of a lover, is he?"

"The words Sex and God are not enough, Mione." Harry smirked, deciding to bring out the Slytherin in him.

Hermione chuckled. "Had a hard time getting out of bed to get to your welcome-home-after-your-five-months-honeymoon party, eh?"

"Maybe..." He chuckled. "Though Dray let me get out when I told him he'd only get an hour to shower if he didn't get in straight away. Vanity is quite useful."

"Held you captive, did he? He's the big bad wolf and your little miss Red Riding Hood?" the girl chuckled.

"Wolf? Talking about me?" Remus asked, smirking, making Harry blush.

"Umm... no." Harry said, his Slytherin side blushing too.

"Ok. Well, welcome back, Harry." Remus smiled, hugging the boy.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "How are you, Remy?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Awesome." Harry beamed.

"A good honeymoon then?" Remus smiled.

Harry just blushed.

Remus chuckled and walked over to talk to Bill.

"SO, Harry, what is it that you're hiding?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"What are you hiding? I can tell it's something." Hermione eyed him warily.

"How did you know?" Harry sighed.

"Your body language, you're blushing more than usual and seam very nervous." She said, showing off her good observation ability.

"Damn." Harry said, grimacing slightly. "Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"Not yet. What is it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." Harry said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh Harry, that's awesome!" She hugged him tightly. "How long? When did you find out? When are you due?"

"I... I found out yesterday. I'm two months along, but I just don't know what to tell Draco. We've never discussed children. I don't even know if he wants any! And I can't stand the thought of abortion, but I can't stand the thought of living without Draco and raising our child alone, incase he doesn't want it. I just don't know what to do!" Harry said, his eyes welling up.

"Don't worry, Harry! I'm sure he'll want it. He loves you! Of course he'll be happy about it! And if he isn't, then you will always have your friends. But I'm sure it won't have to come to that, I'm sure he'll want it!" Hermione said, hugging him tightly again, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Want what?" Draco asked. As he saw his husband in tears, he immediately became worried. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head and looked up at Draco with teary eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Draco stared agape at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Oh love, is that what have had you worried?! This is great news!" Draco smiled.

"Really?" Harry sniveled.

"Of course!" Draco beamed. "I'm going to be a father!"

Harry smiled, his eyes still glistening from his tears, as he threw himself into Draco's open arms.

"I love you, Draco!" Harry said, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco leaned down, kissing him tenderly.

A click could be heard, as Pansy, whom just walked up to Hermione, took a photo of the kissing couple. Though, they were to busy with each other to notice her.

"Isn't that romantic, Herm?" Pansy smiled at Hermione.

"I want a kid too, Panse..." Hermione said, smiling at her wife.

"I think that would be acceptable." Pansy said, smirking at her bushy haired wife, before bending down and kissing her.

O

"I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, MALFOY!" Harry creamed, pushing for all that he was worth.

"One more push, Harry." The Healer looked up from between his legs.

"I-AHHH-AM PUSHING-UUUUUUH-AS MUCH AS I-AUHHHHHUAHHH-CAN!" Harry roared, squeezing Draco's hand as hard as he could. It was turning blue, having been through him during all the twelve hours of labor.

"Harry, love, relax. A few more, and the baby will be out." Draco said, trying to sound encouraging, seeing how much pain his smaller husband was in. But damn, his hand hurt like hell. It was probably broken.

"DON-UUUHHHHHH-'T YOU-AAAAHHH-DAAAAARE TO TELL ME WHA-UHHHHH-AT TO-UH-DO! THIS IS A--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-LL YOUR FAUL—UUUUHHH-T!" Harry screamed angrily.

"YOU'RE NEVE-AAAAAAAH-R DOING THIS TO ME A--AAAAAAAAAH-GAIN! YOU CAN FOR--AAAAAAAAH-GET ALL AB-UUUHHHHH-OUT SE-UUUH-X!" Harry shouted angrily, though all that anger seemed to fade away as a baby wail filled the air.

Draco smiled, looking at the Healer, as she held up a little purple baby with black hair.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Draco asked, watching as the Healer mumbled a cleaning spell and wrapping it in a pink blanket.

"Say hello to your daughter, Mr. Malfoy." She said, smiling, as she handed the baby over to her mother.

Harry stared mesmerized at the little girl in his arms. As her eyes fluttered open, he stared into a pair of grey eyes, just like Draco's.

"Hi beautiful..." Draco smiled, stroking the little cheek with his fingers.

"She's so cute..." Harry said, smiling up at Draco, "Can we have some more?"

"I thought you never wanted to have sex again?" Draco smirked.

"If you don't want anymore sex th-" Harry smirked, but wasn't allowed to continue, because Draco stole his lips in a kiss.

"Don't even say that again." Draco said, holding up his blue hand. "You've been rough enough with me, I don't need any punishment."

"Sorry about that." Harry giggled, as the Healer moved up and healed his hand.

"So what are we going to name this pretty lady?" Draco asked smiling down at his husband and daughter.

"How about Lia Suzette Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Sounds perfect." Draco smiled.

Lia fell asleep, as her daddies' kissed again.

"I love you, Harry. And I love you too, Lia." Draco smiled.

"We love you too." Harry said, smiling, as he kissed Lia's cheek.

Life was pretty perfect. Harry would have never thought it possible a few years ago, what with Voldemort and all. But now, it certainly was as perfect as it could be.

A/N: Hi It's been a while since I wrote on this site... my writing style has changed quite a bit... 

Anyway, this was a birthday fic for a friend of mine 3


End file.
